deadly_classfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria
|birth= |death= |job=Student |affiliation= |speciality=Stealth Mixed Combat |season=Season 1 (10 episodes) |first="Reagan Youth" |last="Sink With California" |portrayer=Maria Gabriela de Faria }}Maria Salazar is a young Latina woman from Juarez who, alongside her lover Chico, attends King's Dominion to develop their crafts as members of the Soto Vatos. She is a major character in the Syfy series Deadly Class, portrayed by Maria Gabriela de Faria; a young Maria is voiced by Maeve Garay. Biography Maria grew up in Juarez, Mexico. Her entire family was murdered after her father stole food from drug kingpin El Alma del Diablo to feed his family. When El Alma del Diablo was about to kill Maria as well, his son Chico pleaded to save her life and instead bring her into their crime family. Maria eventually began dating Chico when they joined the King's Dominion Atelier of the Deadly Arts. Personality Maria Salazar is a charming and flirtatious young woman who manages to navigate the outside world through many facades, especially towards those she desires. Through manipulation of classmates and allies, she hides many of her troubles and trauma from her childhood. When regularly medicated by her anti-psychotics, Maria presents normally towards her peers and superiors; she can, however, become manic due to a bipolar disorder, displaying negligence and arrogance against anyone she deems too strict or crossed. Though in constant fear of her boyfriend Chico Salazar, Maria becomes attracted to and attached to new student Marcus Lopez. She manipulates him on multiple occasions but confesses early on that she truly has romantic interests in him. Paraphernalia Abilities *'Mixed Martial Artist' *'Archery': During a period of paranoia and jealousy, Maria managed to use a bow, firing an arrow in perfect precision to strike Marcus through the head, only for it to be stopped by Saya. *'Stealth' Equipment *'Bladed Fans': Alongside a Dia de los Muertos appearance during many of her training and assassin tasks, Maria wields a pair of red fans with sharp blades. While in Las Vegas and in defense of an injured Marcus, she slashed the throat of former lover Chico; with limited time, she also used the fans to slash Yukio in an effort to frame him as the scapegoat for Chico's disappearance. *'Smoke Bomb': In aiding Marcus escape the police that chased him during the Day of the Dead Festival, she dispensed a quick smoke screen against the pursuiting officers. *'Powder': Amidst a sparring with classmate Lex, Maria utilized a red, cloudy powder in an effort to stun him in combat. Relationships Family *Mother † *Father † *Unborn Sibling † Allies *Soto Vatos **El Alma del Diablo **Holy Ghost *Marcus - Former Lover *Willie *Billy *Lex † Enemies *Chico † - Abusive Lover turned Victim *Master Gao *Juan *Brandy Lynn - Situational Ally *Kuroki Syndicate **Yukio † - Victim **Riku **Saya - Former Friend turned Enemy *Shabnam *Chester Wilson † Appearances Gallery Promotionals DC-Promotional-Poster-01.jpg DC-Promotional-Poster-02.jpg DC-Promotional-Banner.jpg DC-Promotional-Poster-Maria.jpg DC-Key-Art-Maria.jpg Videos Deadly Class Season 1 Featurette 'Meet Maria' Rotten Tomatoes TV DEADLY CLASS Meet Maria SYFY Trivia *In the comics, Maria Esperanza Salazar was the former boyfriend to Chico Salazar and a member of the Soto Vatos. She becomes romantically involved with Marcus. *Maria suffers from a form of bipolar disorder. Behind the Scenes *Naomi Frenette, Natasha Paul, and Louise Hradsky are stunt doubles for Maria Gabriela de Faria in the role of Maria Salazar. References External Links * }} Category:Deadly Class (TV series) Characters Category:Females Category:Soto Vatos Members Category:King's Dominion Students